You don't remember me, do you?
by Hanyo4
Summary: Ketika bangun, Slaine selalu melupakan kejadian kemarin. Namun beruntung ada Inaho yang setia mengingatkan. [InaSure]


"Selamat pagi, Slaine!"

Sapaan yang sama dari pemuda berambut coklat gelap. Setiap hari, tepat di jam yang sama, ia selalu membawakan sarapan ke tempat tidur kekasihnya.

Kebiasaan Slaine yang sudah Inaho hapal di luar kepala ketika bangun pagi adalah mengucek matanya, menguap, bangkit dan merenggangkan badannya, kemudian bertanya…

"Sedang apa kau di sini, Inaho?"

Kebiasaan yang selalu berulang selama dua tahun. Rutinitas statis yang membuat Inaho nyaris kepalang muak. Namun Inaho tetap tegar. Bagaimana pun juga ini adalah kewajibannya.

Sembari mengambil posisi duduk di samping ranjang, Inaho menaruh nampan berisi sarapan di nakas terdekat. "Aku ini suamimu Slaine. Sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Dan kau," Inaho membawa Slaine yang—selalu—memasang raut bingung ke dalam dekapannya, dan mencium kening pemuda itu berulang kali. "Slaine Troyard, mengalami kecelakaan tak lama sebelum kita menikah dan mengalami kerusakan otak yang menyebabkanmu melupakan kejadian kemarin." Jelasnya.

Wajah Slaine merunduk— _selalu merunduk, merasa bersalah._ "Maafkan aku, Inaho." Ucapnya membalas pelukan sang kekasih.

Hati Inaho selalu nyeri tiap mendengarnya, namun dengan tenang ia menjawab, "Tak apa Slaine, ini bukan salahmu."

Mereka melakukan hal yang sama, setiap harinya. Yang satu terus melupakan, sementara yang satunya setia mengingatkan. Mereka saling merasa bersalah dan juga saling memaafkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **You don't remember me, do you?**

 **© Hanyo4**

 **Aldnoah Zero © Project A/Z, Olympus Knights, A-1 Pictures, Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama.**

 **Tidak ada keuntungan komersil yang didapatkan oleh penulis. Fanfiksi ini dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan semata.**

 **InaSure**

 **Alternative Universe**

 **.**

 **.**

Yagarai-sensei, dokter yang menangani Slaine selama ini, menatap Inaho dengan kening berkerut. Jemari kanannya memainkan bolpoin silver. "Kasus seperti ini memang banyak terjadi. Aku pernah dengar ada yang bisa sembuh… tapi kebanyakkan adalah faktor keajaiban." Ucapnya

"Jangan mengada-ngada, sensei. Bicaralah yang masuk akal."

"Peluang untuk sembuh itu kecil, Kaizuka junior. Selain keinginan kuat dari pasien, obat dan terapi hanyalah sekedar alat bantu. Intinya adalah, Slaine takkan bisa sembuh jika hana minum obat saja."

Inaho mengangguk paham. Ia sudah mendengar hal ini berulang kali. "Apa ini… karena trauma psikologis yang ia alami, makanya ia bukannya tak mampu mengingat, tapi tak mau?"

"Bisa jadi," Yagarai-sensei menyenderkan punggungnya ke kursi kerjanya. "Kalau dilihat dari _kecelakaan_ yang ia alami, wajar saja. Seluruh korbannya tewas kecuali dirinya. Slaine selamat saja sudah merupakan keajaiban."

 _Keajaiban… ya?_

Tak lama setelahnya, Inaho pamit pulang. Mungkin karena sudah terlalu larut, ketika sampai di rumah Slaine sudah tertidur duluan. Namun di meja makan, tersaji makan malamnya dan selembar kertas catatan.

 _Kalau lauknya dingin, hangatkan lagi dengan oven. Kau ingat bagaimana caranya menggunakan oven kan?_

Inaho terkekeh saat membaca catatan yang ditinggalkan Slaine.

 _Jangan lupa ingatkan aku lagi saat bangun tidur besok. Aku mencintaimu, Orenji._

"Ya bat. Aku juga mencintaimu." Inaho bergumam sendiri sebelum menyuapkan nasi ke mulutnya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Telur mata sapi lagi?" tanya Slaine setelah keduanya menyelesaikan rutinitas perkenalan singkat itu.

Kening Inaho berkerut."Lagi?"

"Aku samar-samar ingat kalau kemarin kau memasak telur mata sapi juga, Orenji."

Inaho menempelkan punggung tangannya ke kening kekasihnya. "Kau sedang tidak sakit kan, Slaine? Kepalamu tidak pusing?"

Dengan polos, Slaine menggeleng. "Aku baik-baik saja kok."

"Tadi malam kau minum obat?"

"Hmm… tidak ingat. Sepertinya sih minum… atau tidak ya? Lho kok kau malah bertanya begitu sih? Mana mungkin aku ingat!" bibir pemuda berambut pucat mengerucut tak suka.

"Tapi tadi kau ingat kemarin aku masak apa, Slaine." ucap Inaho antusias.

"Aku hanya samar-samar ingat! Kalau kau tanya seluruh kejadian kemarin ya mana kuingat. Ingatan terakhirku kan hari dua tahun yang lalu! Kau sendiri yang barusan bilang kalau aku kecelakaan dan… dan—" tangis Slaine kemudian pecah. Ia frustasi. Merutuki kondisinya yang sekarang ini.

Inaho memeluk Slaine erat. Menghapus air mata pemuda itu kemudian menciumi keningnya. "Maafkan aku…" bisiknya lirih. Di dalam pelukannya, Slaine mengangguk.

Inaho tak tahu, harus merasa bersyukur atau takut.

Bersyukur karena Slaine menunjukkan sebuah kemajuan. Dan takut jikalau Slaine mengingat tragedi mengerikan itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Inaho pulang lebih awal hari ini. Dan menemukan Slaine sedang menonton acara gosip selebritis di ruang tengah.

"Tumben tidak baca buku?" Inaho memeluk Slaine dari belakang dan mencium pipi kiri pemuda itu. Slaine bersikap acuh, terlalu fokus menonton berita perselingkuhan aktor terkenal.

"Tadi pagi sudah. Tapi karena aku lupa kemarin baca sampai mana, jadinya aku malas."

Pemuda berambut coklat gelap melepaskan jas kerjanya kemudian berjalan menuju dapur tuk mengambil segelas air putih dingin dari kulkas. "Padahal seminggu yang lalu kau sampai ngotot ingin dibelikan buku itu."

"Hah? Benarkah? Aku tidak ingat…" Slaine menyuapkan popcorn yang ada di pangkuannya. Ketika acara gosip itu habis, ia meraih remot dan mencari tonton yang menarik di stasiun tv lain.

"Kau hari ini tidak masak ya?"

"Hu-um. Habisnya bosan. Aku ingin makan di luar saja."

Inaho duduk di sebelah Slaine. Tangan kanannya merengkuh pundak sang submisif ke dalam pelukannya yang posesif. "Mau makan apa? Ramen? Atau makanan barat?"

Slaine menyenderkan kepalanya di dada Inaho. "Hmm… aku ingin makan daging panggang…"

"Makan di luar atau delivery?"

"Makan di luar. Bosan di rumah terus."

Inaho tersenyum mendengar perkataan Slaine yang teramat jujur."Baiklah, ayo ganti pakaian." Dan Slaine menurutinya dengan semangat.

 **.**

 **.**

Layaknya muda-mudi yang sedang dimabuk cinta, Inaho dan Slaine mengumbar kemesraan di depan umum. Keduanya bergandengan tangan, sesekali Inaho mengecup bagian wajah kekasihnya. Mereka seolah melupakan udara musim dingin yang menusuk hingga ke tulang.

Di sebuah restoran bergaya klasik, keduanya bertukar suapan. Sesekali saling menjahili dan tertawa. Slaine dan Inaho menjalani hari layaknya pasangan normal yang dapat mengingat kenangan indah—meskipun di sini, hanya Inaho lah yang mampu mengingatnya.

Slaine tak peduli jika ia melupakan momen ini di keesokan harinya. Toh, ia dan Inaho masih bisa membuat momen baru—atau melakukan hal yang sama namun terasa baru—bagi Slaine.

"Aku ingat restoran ini. Tempat ini… kencan pertama kita kan?"

Inaho tersenyum. "Ingatanmu sebelum kejadian itu ternyata masih bagus ya… padahal itu sudah empat tahun yang lalu."

"Tentu saja. Dulunya kan aku ini cerdas." Ucap Slaine dengan bangga. Inaho mengangguk, mengiyakan. "Tapi… aku benar-benar lupa. Bagaimana dan apa yang terjadi pada saat hari itu…"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kecelakaanku?"

Pemuda berambut coklat gelap itu menghela napas, kemudian meletakkan sumpitnya di atas meja. Nafsu makannya tiba-tiba lenyap begitu saja. "Dulu kita sudah berjanji untuk tidak membahas hal ini lagi, Slaine."

Kening Slaine berkerut. "Benarkah kita berjanji seperti itu?"

"Ya. Dan kau sudah melupakannya. Benar begitu?"

"Baiklah, aku mengalah. Toh sekalipun kau menceritakannya, besok juga aku sudah lupa." Paras manis ditekuk sedemikian rupa, mengekspresikan sebuah kekesalan. Inaho tak menghiburnya. Lagipula sebentar lagi Slaine akan memaafkannya.

 **.**

"Kau ingat Harklight, Inaho?" tanya Slaine tiba-tiba saat keduanya dalam perjalanan pulang.

Netra semerah delima tak melepaskan pandangannya dari jalan raya yang lenggang. "Temanmu kan?"

"Hu-um. Apa kau tau sekarang dia ada dimana?"

"Slaine, jika ini tentang masa lalum—"

"Bukan itu, orenji. Aku bukannya ingin mengungkit masa lalu. Hanya saja… aku merasa bosan. Tidak ada teman yang bisa diajak mengobrol selain kau. aku bahkan tidak ingat nama dan wajah tetangga di sekitaran rumah kita. Yang kuingat hanya teman-temanku semasa kuliah dulu."

Inaho melirik kekasihnya yang duduk di jok samping . napas berat dihembuskan oleh pemuda bermarga Kaizuka ini. "Akan kucari dia, jika itu bisa membuat istriku ini berhenti mengeluh."

"Benarkah?" Slaine tersenyum senang.

Inaho mengangguk.

— _tak apa, toh besok Slaine akan melupakannya._

 **.**

 **.**

Slaine terbangun dari tidurnya dan mengerang lirih. Kepalanya serasa dipukul dengan palu, pandangan sekelilingnya berputar. Slaine menahan rasa sakit dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia melepaskan diri dari pelukan Inaho dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Aneh, sekalipun Slaine merasa asing dengan tempat ini namun ia tahu dimana letak kamar mandi. Ia bahkan mempertanyakan kehadiran Inaho di sisi ranjangnya.

 _Slaine melupakan segalanya setelah membuka matanya._

Bayangan yang terpantul di cermin wastafel, membuat keningnya berkerut. Slaine menatap bayangan matanya sendiri lekat-lekat. Menelusuri netra hijau campur biru itu.

 _Kenapa?_

 _Kenapa ia seolah tidak mengenali dirinya sendiri?_

Ia mati-matian mengingat siapa jati dirinya. Siapa ia sesungguhnya. Ingatannya yang selalu lenyap setiap fajar terbit. Perlahan kenangannya mengambang ke permukaan bak kepingan puzzle. Slaine merintih saat kepalanya terasa berat.

Sebuah kebenaran terkuak. Slaine meneteskan air matanya, memandang kosong pantulan dirinya di cermin.

Ia kembali menuju kasurnya, dan membiarkan Inaho yang masih terlelap memeluknya dari belakang. Slaine menunggu fajar datang tanpa membiarkan dirinya tertidur.

Pemuda itu hanya menginginkan satu hal, _kebenaran._

 **.**

 **.**

"Selamat pagi, Slaine." Inaho membangunkan kekasihnya dengan mengecup keningnya.

Slaine mengerang sesaat, sebelum tersenyum tipis.

"Kau ingat aku, Slaine?"

Slaine menggeleng.

Si rambut gelap menghembuskan napas maklum. "Aku ini suamimu Slaine. Sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Dan kau—"

"Tapi suamiku sudah lama mati, _Kaizuka Inaho._ "

Sepasang delima melebar, Inaho melangkah mundur ke belakang. "Apa maksud—"

"Aku ingat semuanya. Aku ingat kejadian di hari _itu._ Hari dimana kau membantai semua orang di keluargaku. Kau membunuh Harklight, membunuh ayah angkatku juga!"

Slaine menatapnya, dengan tatapan penuh kebencian. Ia sudah ingat segalanya. Termasuk hari-harinya di skenario drama yang damai ini. Semua yang Inaho katakan adalah dusta— _walau cintanya adalah satu-satunya kebenaran._

"Kenapa?" suara itu terdengar serak dan bergetar. Ada banyak luapan emosi yang keluar pada pertanyaannya. "KENAPA KAU MEMBUNUH MEREKA SEMUA INAHO?!"

Wajah Inaho merunduk, memandang lantai marmer di bawah kakinya. Ekspresinya tak bisa dibaca. Namun tak lama kemudian, ia tertawa. "Kau pasti sedang berhalusinasi, Slaine. Bukankah sudah selalu kuingatkan agar tak lupa minum obat? Oh iya kau pasti melupakannya. Kau ini kan pikun, Slaine."

Perlahan, Inaho melangkah mendekatinya. Slaine mencoba untuk kabur dengan mundur ke belakang. Namun apa daya, dirinya terpojok karena dinding yang membatasi.

Inaho membingkai wajah Slaine dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Memaksa sepasang zamrud untuk menatap ke arahnya. "Slaine, ingatlah. Aku ini suamimu. Sudah dua tahun kita menikah. Mengucap janji suci di depan altar untuk selalu bersama. Saling menjaga dan mencintai."

"Bohong! Aku mengucapkan janji itu dengan Harklight! Bukan denganmu!"

"Slaine, sadarlah kau itu—"

"Jangan sentuh aku! Dasar pembunuh!"

Semua terjadi begitu cepat. Inaho yang gelap mata, memukul Slaine tanpa sadar dengan lampu tidur di samping meja. Warna merah darah menggenangi seprai ranjang keduanya.

Dengan tampang datar bebas dari rasa bersalah, Inaho menghela napas. "Sudah kubilang kan untuk selalu minum obatmu, Slaine kusayang."

 **.**

 **.**

Slaine membuka matanya. Merasakan sakit di ujung dahinya. Pandangan pertama yang ia lihat adalah wajah datar Inaho yang sedang mengusap lembut pucuk kepalanya.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun Slaine? Aku sempat panik saat melihat kau jatuh dan berdarah tadi." Ucap si rambut coklat.

Slaine mencoba bangkit dari posisi tidurnya sembari memasang ekspresi bingung. "Aku jatuh? Kapan? Dan kenapa kau ada di sini, Kaizuka Inaho?"

Inaho tersenyum, "Aku ini kan suamimu sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Dan kita sudah berjanji untuk saling menjaga dan mencintai selamanya. Masa kau _melupakannya_?"[]

 **-TAMAT(?)-**

* * *

 **errr... sebenernya mah ini ff lama. niat mau publish dari kapan tau tapi gak pd. jadi ya, diremake dikit lha /plak**

 **ini versi psycho!Inaho. lain waktu saya mau buat versi psycho!Slaine xD doain aja semoga ga cuma wacana wkwkkwkwk jangan tanya sequel, ini utang udah numpuk banyak /cries**

 **btw makasih udah baca~**

 **mind to review? ^^**


End file.
